


What About Birthdays?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [12]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, F/M, Family Fluff, The Official Ones Aren't So Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 8]<br/>Should she make a fuss? Should there be a large party? Is there a standard amount of gifts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Birthdays?

The servant girl set the last ingredient from the list down on the counter and curtsied. “Will there be anything else, Milady?”

Sif waved her off. “No. You are dismissed.” It wasn't even dawn yet, the servant probably wanted to sleep some more before her duties demanded her attention.

The girl curtsied again and left the kitchen. Sif looked down at the list then at the ingredients again. She might as well check if everything was there. True, she'd supervised the girl closely, so there wasn't much need for it. But until Thor arrived, there was nothing else to do, really.

Thor finally showed up when she was contemplating checking the ingredients for a third time. “I found it!” He held up a large bag triumphantly.

“Where was it?”

“In the cabinet, like I said.” Thor set the bag on the counter. He grinned. “Loki is going to love this.”

Sif crossed her arms. “Remind me again why we have to do this ourselves.”

Thor gave her a patient look. “This is Loki's first birthday with us as his official guardians.” Loki's had one birthday as a child already, but it had been shortly after the spell had been performed. Loki had still been sequestered away from the public then, so the occasion had passed without fanfare. “I want it to be a special day for him.”

“There will be a feast.” Sif pointed out.

“A feast is official. I want to have a little family celebration as well.” He narrowed his eyes in mock-suspicion. “Unless you object.”

Sif snorted. “Oh please. The only objection I have is this ridiculous notion that we have to bake a cake by ourselves.”

Thor chuckled. “It's not ridiculous. Sentiment and affection are important. This,” he gestured at the ingredients. “will have both.”

“This,” Sif gestured at the ingredients. “will be a disaster. We have no clue how to bake a cake. Not one that you can safely eat.”

“Maybe you don't.” Thor grinned at her, as cheeky as can be. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Thor grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger. “ _I_ have been practicing”

Sif nipped at his knuckle, and he released her. “When?”

“On Midgard. Friend Steve is an excellent teacher.” He patted the bag. “I've got everything we need. Friend Strange even enchanted the machines to work in our realm, without the use of their electricity.”

Sif knew when she was beat. “Fine then. I will defer to your expertise, as small as it is.”

“Very small.” Thor admitted with a laugh. ”I've only had five lessons.”

“Will it be enough?”

“It should be. Look, I've even brought a special chocolate cream to add to our cake.” He reached into the bag and took out a large jar. “It is a favorite amongst Midgardian children.”

Sif took the jar and looked it over. “Nut ella. Nutty, I assume.”

“I was assured by Friend Barton's grandchild that it is made of deliciousness.” Thor undid the top and stuck his finger into the concoction. “Try it.” He said and popped it into his mouth.

Sif did the same and raised an eyebrow. “It is tasty. A bit sweet.”

“That's why we will add only a dash of sugar to our cake.” Thor explained and grabbed one of the ingredients. “But first, the flour.” He plopped the small flour sack down in front of them, with a little more force than necessary. The flour erupted into the air like a cloud, and Sif got a faceful of it.

She sputtered with a laugh. “Was that lesson one with Friend Steve?”

Thor chuckled and wiped the flour out of her eyes. “Would you believe yes?”

“I would.” She grabbed some flour and flicked it in Thor's face. “Now we're even.”

Thor laughed and rubbed their noses together. “Such a fair wife I have.”

Sif rubbed some more flour into his hair, and they both giggled.

*

Two hours later, by some miracle they actually finished the cake. It was a small one, just big enough for three people. Or one peckish Volstagg. Still, it didn't look bad. A little bit uneven at the top, but she doubted Loki would mind. It smelled lovely, though.

They took the cake and their gifts to Loki's rooms, where their little 'party' would take place. Sif set the cake down on the table in the parlor and turned to Thor. “So what now?”

Thor put their gifts on one of the chairs and grinned at her. “Now we awaken Loki, and we celebrate.”

“But do we have the cake or present our gifts first?”

“We'll let Loki decide.” Thor grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the bed chamber. “Come! He will be beside himself.” His mouth stretched into an excited grin.

Sif's lips curled into an answering grin. “I have no doubt.”

Loki didn't stir when they entered his bed chamber, and they weren't being particularly quiet. He slept on, even when they opened the curtains and let the sun in.

Thor put his hands on his hips, and gave Sif a mock-haughty look. “This calls for drastic measures.”

“We could just shake his shoulder or call his name.” Sif proposed. “You don't wake up from the sun hitting your face either.” 

“I shall take that under consideration.” Thor said and crept up to the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned over Loki's slumbering form. He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. “Loki...” He called in a soft murmur. Loki made a quiet noise and Thor answered it with another kiss, this time to his forehead. “Time to get up, my brother.”

Loki made another sleepy sound and wiggled under the covers. “Loki...” Thor called again, but this time he didn't wait for Loki to react. He shifted a little closer, then started raining kisses all over his little face. Loki started squirming and giggling under the onslaught, but Thor would not relent.

Not wanting to be left out, Sif sat down behind Thor and reached a hand under the covers. She quickly located one little foot and tickled its sole.

Loki kicked out with a laugh and twisted beneath Thor. He attempted to twist onto his belly or at least turn his head away from Thor's continuing kisses. All for naught. Thor was not above twisting himself in the covers alongside Loki.

“Awake yet?” Thor teased. Sif found Loki's foot under the covers and tickled it again.

“I'm awake!” Loki giggled, still squirming.

Thor chuckled and sat up. He grabbed Loki by the middle and hefted him onto his shoulder. “Good morrow, my brother.” Thor patted his little back as Loki stretched with a yawn. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Loki rubbed one eyes with a loose fist. “Good morrow, Thor. Good morrow, Sif.”

“Hello, Loki.” Sif smiled at him. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, putting it into some semblance of order.

“Do you know what today is?” Thor prompted, mouth still in a wide grin.

Loki blinked at him, thinking. He glanced at Sif, then smiled. “It's my birthday!”

“Indeed it is!” Thor grinned back and pulled Loki close for a tight hug. “May you grow in strength and in wisdom.” 

“Thank you, Thor.” Loki muttered against his shoulder. Thor released him and shifted around so that they were facing Sif.

“May your spirit forever be bright.” She wished him and Loki smiled. 

“Thank you, Sif.”

Thor bounced Loki against his chest. “We've got a surprise for you.”

“The feast?” Loki guessed, and Thor shook his head.

“The feast isn't a surprise.” Sif pointed out. It's been planned for weeks now.

“No, our surprise is more personal.” Thor puffed out his chest in pride. “We, Sif and I, have cleared our schedules. We will spend the morning with you.” It had been his idea, and Sif had to agree that it was an excellent one. 

Loki grinned, and Sif could swear he had stars in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes. But wait, there's more!” Thor rubbed his and Loki's noses together. “Sif and I....” He paused for dramatic effect. “Baked a cake!”

“You did?” Loki looked from Thor to Sif, awe in his voice.

“A chocolate birthday cake, just for us.” Sif clarified. “And presents, of course.” Loki grinned even wider.

“Thank you!” He threw his arms around Thor's neck. “Can we go see the cake now?”

“Of course we can!” Thor jumped to his feet, Loki still held against his chest.

Sif grabbed his elbow. “Thor, wait.”

“What is it?”

She stood up and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. “Loki. Do you need to pee?”

He blinked at her, then looked down at his belly, thinking. “Yes.” He decided after a moment.

Thor gave Sif a sheepish smile. “I forgot about that part.” He swung Loki around so that Thor was holding him under his arm. Then Thor stomped and pointed a dramatic finger at the bathroom. “We must answer nature's call!” He proclaimed. “Come, brother!” And he marched off, Loki giggling with each step.

Thor never wasted an opportunity to be silly with Loki. 

Sif laughed, then walked over to the wardrobe. While those two were performing morning ablutions, she might as well pick Loki's clothes. Something light and comfortable for now, he wouldn't need to wear his formal outfit till later. She settled on a pair of loose green trousers and a dark yellow tunic. She set them on the bed, along with a fresh pair of undergarments. She tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully, then walked over to the smaller wardrobe by the door. Inside were several outfits specifically for official appearances. The outfit for today was front and center. Sif touched the sleeves, and smoothed down the embroidered vest. The stitching was barely noticeable, good. Loki tended to squirm, Sif didn't want any loose thread chafing him.

“And we're done!” Thor announced, marching out of the bathroom with Loki spread over his shoulders like a shawl.

Loki waved. “I brushed my teeth, too!” He declared.

“He insisted.” Thor concurred and tossed Loki off of his shoulders and onto his bed.

“Oral hygiene is important.” Sif remarked with a nod and tugged the top of Loki's sleep clothes off. “Now get dressed.” She handed him the yellow tunic. “The cake and presents are waiting.”

Loki got dressed in record time and stood perfectly still while Thor combed his hair. Then he raced out of the bed chamber and straight to the parlor. A moment later they heard an exclamation of amazement, and Sif and Thor shared a grin. She had to admit, keeping this as a surprise for Loki was an excellent idea.

When they walked into the parlor, Loki was kneeling by the table, staring at the cake in fascination.

“Did you really make it yourselves?” He asked, tilting his head side to side in curiosity.

“Of course. We wanted it to be special.” Thor kissed the top of Loki's head, then sat down on one of chairs set around the table. “What do you want to do first, Loki?” He asked.

“Presents first or the cake?” Sif clarified, sitting down on the chair next to Thor.

“I really get to chose?” Loki asked, standing up. During official birthday celebrations, everything was planned to the last detail. Choosing what came first was out of the question.

“Yes, you do.” Thor gave him a reassuring smile. “This is a family celebration. We can do whatever you want.”

Loki bit his inner lip, looking from Thor to Sif to the cake, then back again. After a moment, he smiled. “I know! Lets eat the cake first!” He decided. “Because you're guests in my chambers and I have to be a good host.”

Thor guffawed and pulled Loki close for a tight hug. “You honor us, brother!” 

Sif smiled and ruffled Loki's hair. “Very gracious.” She praised.

Loki smiled at them both, then looked to the cake. “How big do you want your slices?” He asked and wiggled out of Thor's hold.

Thor stood and grabbed the knife. “Lets try to make them even.” He cut the first slice, then smiled at Loki. “Why don't you guide my hand? I am not good at keeping things even.”

“Yes, you are!” Loki protested, but he nonetheless stepped closer. He made a thoughtful hum as he stared at the size of the slice. Then he grabbed Thor's hand with the knife and position it atop the cake. He edged it a bit to the left and smiled. “Okay, here.” Thor obeyed, creating another slice. He had to admit, the sizes were close to identical.

Sif watched the whole process repeat again to make the third slice, then grabbed the plates. “As it is your birthday, you get the first slice, Loki.” She said, and handed him a plate.

“Can I have the middle one?” He asked, and Thor patted him on the back. 

“Of course you can.” He used to knife to transfer the middle piece onto Loki's plate.

“Thank you, Thor. Thank you, Sif.” Loki smiled at them both, then set his piece aside. “Do I give you your pieces now?”

“Already on it, brother.” Thor quickly got the other two pieces onto the plates, then he and Sif sat down in their chairs. Loki handed them the pastry forks, then sat down as well. He inhaled deeply then grinned. “It smells delicious.”

“We tried our best.” Thor smiled proudly, and Sif patted his knee. They both watched as Loki took the first bite. They chuckled when he kicked out with his legs with a pleased sound.

“This is delicious!” Loki exclaimed. “Thank you!”

“You're most welcome.” Sif said and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. She took a bite herself, and she had to admit, it came out quite well. A bit wet, but the taste was unique enough that she could forgive that.

Thor took a bite as well and grinned at her. “Told you he'd love it.”

*

Once their slices were all eaten, it was time for the presents.

“Sif, why don't you give him yours first.” Thor offered. “Mine will probably take some time.”

“All right.” Sif walked over to the gifts and selected the one she had procured. It was a silver cylinder, with a bow tied in the middle for decoration. “Here you are, Loki.”

Loki took it and tilted his head to the side. “What is it?”

Sif smiled at his confusion. “It is a magical weapon.”

His lower lip stuck out in a pout. “It doesn't look like a weapon.” 

“That is because this is a sneaky weapon. Come here, I will show you.” Sif tugged Loki to her, pulling his back was against her chest. She curled her hand around Loki's, so that they were holding the weapon together. She made sure her and Loki's fingers were touching the cylinder before continuing. “Imagine you are in a battle, and you need a specific weapon. Perhaps you need something to throw.”

“Like a spear?” Loki asked, looking upwards at her.

“Yes, like a spear.” Sif envisioned one and concentrated on that image. The cylinder shimmered within their grasp, and turned into the exact spear from her imagination

Loki started against her. “Whoah.”

“But maybe your enemy is much closer and you need a weapon for close combat.” Sif imagined a sword, then a hammer and after that a mace. Each time she conjured up a weapon in her mind, the cylinder morphed to match it. Each weapon it produced was perfectly balanced, durable, and never be too heavy for Loki to manage. He could imagine a sword twice as large as Thor, and he would have no problem lifting it.

“It is incredible, Sif.” Thor murmured, staring at the cylinder. “A weapon like this is most impressive.”

“It is a shapeshifting weapon for a shapeshifting warrior.” Sif let go of Loki, and turned him around to face her. “I'm sure it will serve you well.” Later on, they will place a single drop of blood into the crystal at the end on the hilt of the cylinder. That will ensure that no one but Loki will be able to ever use the weapon. It will be Loki's, just as Mjolnir is Thor's.

“I love it, Sif!” Loki grinned at her, bouncing on his toes. “Can I hug you?”

“All right.” She agreed. It was a big day, she could deal with a hug.

Loki stood up onto his tip-toes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Thank you, Sif!”

She smiled and petted his head. He'd remembered not to hug around her neck, just like she'd asked him to. “You are welcome, Loki.” 

Loki released her a moment later, and looked down at the weapon. “Does it have a name?”

“Yes. Enustikr.” It meant 'the Trickster of Shape', an ancient term for shapeshifters. “Treat it well and it will never fail you in battle.”

“I will, I promise.” Loki's brows furrowed as he concentrated. Enustikr shimmered and morphed into... a pen? “Sif, look! 

“They say the pen is mightier than the sword.” Thor teased. “Perhaps you are holding the greatest weapon of them all.”

Loki ran off to his study for a piece of paper. When he returned, there were different colored scribbles all over it. “Look! If I concentrate real hard, it changes color!”

“That's... useful.” Sif grinned at him. It brought her joy that Loki enjoyed her gift so much. Still, she wasn't alone here. “Loki.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps you should open Thor's gift now.”

Loki nodded. “All right.” He set Enustikr on the table and looked to Thor.

“My gift isn't as impressive as Sif's, but I'm sure we will have great fun with it.” Thor's gift was inside a wooden trunk. It was too big for a child to carry, so Thor left it on the chair and just gestured Loki to come closer. He did and, at Thor's urging, lifted the lid. As soon as he saw the contents, he gasped.

“They are games, Loki. From Midgard. ” Thor explained. He reached into the trunk and took out three boxes. “They are designed for multiple players, so we can all play them together. You, Sif and I.”

Sif had to smile. Of course Thor would chose something for them all to take part in. She reached out and stroked a hand across his head, giving the blond locks a quick tug. “What games have you chosen?”

“Different ones.” Thor answered with a smile. “They are most enjoyable. They are not only fun, but they also help develop skills, such as-”

“Can we play this one?” Loki interrupted, holding one box up to Thor's face. 

“Tumbling Squirrels” Sif read the name aloud.

“Can we? Please?”

“Of course, Loki.” Thor stood and grabbed the plate with the rest of the cake, as well as their dirty ones. “I'll just put this aside so we can set up.” He walked over to the low table by the bookshelves.

As he did that, Loki opened the box. In his eagerness he essentially dumped the contents onto the table, Sif had to stop a few of the smaller pieces from falling off. Loki inspected the pieces of what Sif assumed was the tree from the picture on the box. As she was contemplating how to put it together, Loki waved some kind of booklet at her. 

“Sif, what is this?” He asked.

She took it and flipped it open. “It appears to be an instruction booklet.”

“There are rules?”

Sif scanned through the pages. “Yes, it appears so.”

Thor came back and put his hands on his hips. “So. I think we first need to assemble the tree.”

“Thor, there are rules!” Loki admonished him. “We have to listen to them first.”

“As you wish, brother.” Thor sat down next to Sif and lifted Loki onto his lap. “We are ready to hear the rules, my wife.”

“Yes, we are.” Loki agreed, swinging his legs.

Sif chuckled under her breath and started reading the rules aloud.

*

They ended up playing all three games, one after another. Thor let Loki win most of the time, and Sif followed his lead. She did, however, do her best to defeat Thor every single time. 

The games were going to be a marvelous addition to their Family Time, as Thor called it. Loki was already enamored with them, and Sif and Thor got a kick playing them as well. 

Unfortunately, their little family celebration couldn't last all day. The birthday of a member of the Royal Family was not a private event. It was a state affair, with all the pomp it implied.

In other words, it was exhausting.

It began an hour after dawn. The town crier went down every street and visited each marketplace to announce Loki's birthday and current age. At noon, there was the Royal Procession through town. Thor, Sif and Loki, dressed in their formal clothing (Sif even wore a dress), rode in an open carriage so that every citizen could see them. They waved, they spoke to the few brave enough to approach the carriage (the guards were sometimes testy), they waved some more. Rather tedious and pointless, if anyone asked Sif. But apparently, the citizens wanted to see the Royal Family looking hearty and hale from time to time, so she smiled and waved. A Queen never shirks her duties, she reminded herself.

Next they had a short break for a midday meal, and then came the hours upon hours of open court. Other realms sent ambassadors, noble families sent emissaries, all with gifts and well-wishes for the Royal Family. It was all fairly formal. Each person or group was formally announced by one of the royal stewards, then they stepped forward to present their gifts for the Prince. It was usually some kind of treasure or mythical object, a few grimoires. All very valuable, of course. Loki thanked them personally and accepted each gift, then handed them immediately over to a servant who took them to a side room. And, because to do otherwise would be an insult, the person or group had to address the King and Queen and bestow gifts and well-wishes to them as well. They accepted, the person or group bowed and that was it. Only then it was another's turn, and that pattern repeated over and over.

And after the nobility came the commoners, also with well-wishes and sometimes gifts. Nothing extravagant, of course, mostly some food or a personally prepared item. They still had to accept each one personally, though. 

It was exhausting. Especially for Loki, who had to stand throughout it all. Thor and Sif sat on their thrones, at least, while Loki stood on the steps and- come to think of it, there really was no true reason for Loki to stand. It seemed more polite, but Thor and Sif hadn't stood once to receive their gifts. They simple nod, thank the person or group, and a servant takes the gifts to a side room. There was no reason for Loki to stand for all these hours just to end up overtired and with aching feet. He was still a young child, after all.

Sif waited until whoever was wishing them well this time finished (she'd lost track half an hour ago). As soon as he bowed and stepped back, she leaned forward slightly. “Loki.” She called, and he turned to look at her. “Come here.”

He obeyed without protest. “Yes, Sif?”

“Do your feet hurt?” She asked in a low murmur. At her side, Thor turned his head to watch them, not saying anything.

“I can still stand.” Loki assured, just as quiet.

“That doesn't answer my question.” Sif pointed out. If Loki insisted, she wouldn't force him, but he needed to be honest with her first. Thor still said nothing.

Loki bit his inner lip, staring at her. Then he nodded. “Yes. But I can still stand.”

“You don't have to.” Sif assured him, and lifted him onto her lap. “You can stay here till we're done.” At her side, Thor struggled to keep his smile down.

Loki still looked unsure, little brows furrowed. But before he could voice another protest, Thor waved his hand at the court. “Proceed.” He ordered, and the steward hastily announced the next group.

*

Loki stayed on Sif's lap for the rest of the open court. He didn't fidget once and accepted each of his gifts with a nod and a gracious word, like Thor and Sif did.

Afterward, there was still one last thing in the schedule. The official, formal feast. All the ambassadors and emissaries attended, of course, which made the feast more a political meal than a true celebration. It didn't even last all night, like the feasts in Asgard usually did. Just a few hours for all the guests to eat, then they all dispersed. 

Good. Sif was exhausted, and she knew Loki and Thor were as well. They did, however, find the energy to play Tumbling Squirrels one more time before putting Loki to bed. He fell asleep clutching Enustikr in his hand, cuddling it against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. This part came out way bigger than I anticipated. ^_^   
> The next part will be on the 13th. Also, I'll post a new Interlude on the 9th. 
> 
> An interesting fact about this chapter is that it shows how much time has passed since the series begun. The lovely Courgette96 calculated that the equivalent of 1 year on Asgard is 18 years on Earth, and that's about the time that has passed since Sif and Thor said 'I do'. ^_^ Those years sure fly by when you're close to immortal.
> 
> A quick word to the lovely people who left me prompts. A few of you have requested that Loki have a crush, but unfortunately I won't be filling that one. My muse isn't in the least cooperative with the prompt. In this chapter, Loki turned the equivalent of our 6 years old. He's too little for a crush. He'll have time for that later. I am contemplating a short sequel series when Loki is older. Maybe then.


End file.
